User talk:Stealthfire star
First Archive! Geneology Project Hi, Stealth. Warriorcat1195 said that if I made a geneology project page, she would make me an admin. So I made one, and I'm waiting to see what she will do. I was wondering if you wanted to become a part of the geneology project. I would start you off as a warrior, but because you are like the "deputy" of this wiki, I will make you a senior warrior. Please let me know if you would like to join. Go to the geneology page to learn more about this project. To give you some facts about it, Warriorcat1195 is the deputy, I'm the leader, and we learn about making family trees, and how to upload them and put them on the wiki. I really hope you will join. You have the perfect personality. Leave a message saying if you want to join on my talk page. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So. . . do you mean like the family trees on the WW? Because I have seen those, however I don't know how to make them. A while back, (maybe it was before you joined this wiki) Warriorcat said that she doesn't want to many templates and code, because we have to remember some people do things on a mobile device. Back to joining, all you need to do is use some type of software or website to make a family tree, and then put it on the approval page. Are you using a windows computer? If you are, then I can show you a tutorial on the best way to upload a tree. Anyway, welcome the the Geneology project! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* So what you're saying is that the Geneology project can be made all on wikia? We just need to create the trees. I'm not quite familiar with the wikia trees, so maybe we could compramize. Some trees could be made using familyecho.com. Others could be made through wikia. I hope this doesn't sound like I'm asking for too much, but would you mind teaching me a bit about the wikia trees. It's kinda like I'm Heatherstar of WindClan, I grew up as a moor-runner, but because I'm a leader I should know a little bit about tunneling. You see what I mean? That way I seem like the leader of the Geneology project. Also, can you please go to the charart approval page? I finally made a charart, and I think it's pretty bad, but I wanted to know what a senior warrior/deputy thought. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Reminding warriorcat about being an admin Hey stealth. I just met someone really nice on the warriors fanfic wiki (not this wiki) who aked if we could do a collab i said yes, and i also advertised this wiki to them, and I hope they respond that they will think about joining it! Also, warriorcat said she would make make me an admin if i made the geneology page. (you can go to my talk page to find that somewhere) It's been a week since I made the geneology page, and she hasn't said anything about it. I heard about her parents blocking her and stuff, but she said she would come on once in a while, and look at here email. Also, I've seen her edits say, edited by warriorcat 3 minutes ago. I think she's probably busy with something. But if she doesn't do anything in a week, please politely remind her and just say, "I think CinderStripe should be an admin now.". I already did remind her but she didn't respond. If I remind her again, I might sound rude or impatient. Thanks so much! P.S. On the geneology page I made "sections at the bottom of the page. You can decide which one you want to use. If you have a windows computer, you can use the snipping tool to select where you want to take a screenshot. P.S.S. From the end of June to August I will be at overnight camp. . . so for the geneology project, you can take over as leader. . .and I suggest that you make spookycat the deputy, although it is your choice. You might see me on for one day, but that's it. Sorry for a long message! I type a lot. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* The Short Stories Collection Here's that new short story I was talking about. I have another planned. Finished that other one. Family trees That's fine. I had an idea for the family trees. If the tree is small enough, we will use family echo or some other software. If it is too big, we will use the wikia trees. Remember, because you are a senior warrior you don't need to upload images onto the approval page. But make sure to follow the approval page, and check your email frequently. P.S. Tomorrow I will pack up to go to camp, and the day after that, my parents will drive me to camp, and then I won't be back for seven weeks. So this is great time to be available for the geneology project. You will temporarily step up as leader. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Family trees Could you or Spookycat make a tutorial for how to do the next step of making a family tree? I want to know how to do a wikia tree but I can't figure it out. I made my own sandbox to try it out and even in the basics I made a mistake somewhere. Wow that wikipedia page was surprisingly helpful. Usually I don't understand anything they put on their pages! Seriously, in fourth grade I did a research project on inventions, and I went to figure out how audio-animatronics work. Did not understand a word of that wikipedia page. I ended up choosing a different invention. I think I went with 3-D glasses. Could you help me with multiple mates? I need to add my half-siblings onto the tree I'm working on, so I need Smoky to mate with Coriander, Floss, and Daisy, as well as Silky as I already have. So, I know how to make wikia trees now! Woohoo! It's actually really fun! Could you check over the one I made and make sure there aren't any mistakes before I turn it into a template? I could put it on Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Lavender, Ash, Stormy, and Sunshine's pages.Also, about the duplicates. I think it's a mix of the way I did the tree and the way I did the tree in the story itself (I'd forgotten that Deerfur and Wolfnose were already related when I had them mate) Yes, please. I think if I'd put Daisy where Coriander is then it would've been easier, because I would've had the room to put Berrynose and Poppyfrost in the same row. However, then Cherryfall would still be on the same row as her daughter, so I'm not sure how to fix that problem. I'll let you get to that, I'm going to work on Foxfoot's tree. It'll definitely be a lot more difficult, but I'll make it work. I'll have to make a lot of links to WW trees for "See more" sections. On second thought, I'm going to take one of the characters from a different Clan... So, I noticed the one you're working on is looking good. However I would suggest moving Floss and Gingerheart over so that you can reach the kits. Then just add in Hazelpaw and Maplepaw. I have no idea what you're going to do when I give Rockfall a mate and kits (it's coming, I planned it a while ago) BTW I'm going to do one more tree then I gtg. I keep finding excuses to stay on wikia, but I shouldn't be here. It's just, I feel like I belong ''here. People here actually appreciate my creativity and share my passion for Warriors. No one I know in real life really does. But I can't truly come back until I'm 13. But even still I'm not sure Mom will allow it. She has declared that Warriors is too violent for me to be reading and that once summer's over I shouldn't have anything to do with it. -sigh- I finally find a series I absolutely love.... My brother can obsess over ''Wheel of Time ''and my friends can obsess over ''Harry Potter ''and ''Star Wars, why can't I obsess over Warriors? CinderStripe's dad Hello. I am CinderStripe's dad, and I might learn some stuff on here. I am currently reading Moonrise. GgGR4YSTR1P3 (talk) 10:05, June 27, 2016 (UTC)ggGR4YSTR1P3 Fun chararts Before I leave, I just really wanted to show you what I did. All in a day's work. Should you get to Misty and Belle's chararts, this is a good representation, however, there is more white on both of the kitties' hind legs than I put on, Belle's eyes should be paler, Misty's fur is grayer and her amber eyes match her fur color, Misty has a rust colored strip dividing the brown and the white, and there are tan patches on her chin and on the inside of her eye, if you know what I mean. Also Belle is a lot fatter. The gray-and-white one I just did because it's cute and I was bored. The Short Stories Collection I made another one. I'm also going to give you the sneak peaks that should be put at the end of Warriors of Suffering ''and ''Rise of the Shadows. BTW any information revealed in the sneak peak to AFL can be used in character pages because I will not be changing it. A Few Things Three things, one, could you please read my blog posts if you haven't already, two, I see you reverted my edit to Vixentail's tree (I don't blame you) but I figured out how I could make it work if you'd like me to finish what I started, if not that's fine, and three, on Rise of the Shadows on WFW, could you please reply to the comment and say I just copied and pasted from Word so I could have special characters (dashes instead of two hyphens) and special fonts (the heading to the Allegiances)? Not to be selfish or anything, but could you please comment on some of the blogs? Charart Practice Hey, just saying, even though I'm not going to be here, I can still practice chararts. My parents like the work I did making chararts of Belle and Misty. If you could post simple tutorials on how to do mottled, dappled, speckled, and tortoiseshells (and apparently tabby stripe placement) I can practice while I'm gone, and maybe when I come back I can be a warrior. (save the deputy spot for me :)) So, would you say this looks like a mottled/dappled/flecked/speckled cat? (wow there are a lot of synonyms there). Do I have torties down? (if I do make me a warrior for when I come back) Wow torties are like the ultimate Halloween cat! Re:Chapter Summaries I suppose. But I mean eventually you're going to run out of other things to do, so... When I come back I'll do a lot of chapter summaries. When I come back... Re: I can certainly try! Mind you, I've actually never made anything but solid cats so I guess this might be the opportunity to learn :) And yeah, I've got a little finished fan fiction if you ever want to read it, although, it's a bit sloppily written. There's a sequel as well. Fleckkit So I played around with making Fleckkit's charcat, and I can't seem to get the patches right? I'll be able to do Sparrowkit's kit and StarClan kit images, but since school just started I doubt I'll have time to continue trying Fleckkit's. Sorry about that CinderStripe is back! I just wanted to leave a short message saying that I'm back from my summer camp and now I can start using this wiki again. I've been looking around this wiki for a few minutes, and I'm seeing a lot of progress. That's it. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* CinderStripe is on vacation I'm not going on vacation for a week, so I might only be on a few times. If anyone asks why I haven't been on, please tell them I'm on vacation. Thanks! *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Bigger templates I told warriorcat this, but because she isn't on as much cuz of her parents, i thought i would ask you. do think it's okay if i add in templates like charcat and allegiances, or like some of the bigger ones? *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Hey I wondered if there is gonna be a project characters here because we have character articles. -- 21:31, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I think PC would be good -- 22:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Question Hello I am curious if I would be able to participate in this wiki's charart program If you need an example of art please ask and what tool would you advise for me to use xx GEM xx help hi still gem just new acount how ive done some sort of weird example charart but i cant upload a gimp image what do i do Re: Yeah I'd be up for it. Haven't been on much because of moving and a new school and everything, but I should be on more once I settle in. That's why I haven't been on WW too much recently either. But yeah I can certainly help with PC here Add me in wherever you see fit :-) Re:PC I saw your message on my talke page and went on the WW to check it out. I never expected that you would be the leader of it. XD Oh and to actually answer your question, sure I'd love to join it! I love to add things. I don't know if you've been following my page at all but I asked warriorcat if I could make references and she said yes. They work completely and just like they do on the WW *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Mobile I'm on vacation for 3 days and I'm editing on my phone. I noticed that the family trees do not show up well. Also my signature is messed up so I can't really do it on mobile, it'll take for ever. Cinder stripe Cool! I will! -- 01:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) So can I add myself as a warrior? -- 01:06, September 3, 2016 (UTC) References You got a lot to do, you know. Me and CinderStripe set up references for the fanfics and the canon books and the work the same way as WW. BTW when you get to my chararts, can you go in order they are on the list? (ThunderClan in alphabetical, then ShadowClan, etc.) Just so I know what you're doing so I can get a pic ready as a example. Yes, that would be the Idea. Okay, that's fine. Also, when I give you my pic of the cats as an example, would you like me to put it on the approval page as an example, or on your talk page beforehand? Also, I'll only give you Examples for Cats that haven't been done. One more thing, can you skip Firepelt's warrior pose and Robinfeather's apprentice pose? I'm looking forward to coming back to those. Finally, I noticed you put stuff on Spooky's page and I wanted to comment on status templates: you can make the page then copy+paste from WW the list of cats, then just add our own. We'd have to update it as often add they do, but, oh well. Speaking of update, do people in other time Zones preorder these books on ebook? It was 10:00 for me last night and people were updating WW about T+S! First art i dont know how to make it tranparent sorry i winged it its just a cat so yeah LLeafy Gren (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2016 (UTC =Desision I've desided to do hazelpaw of thunder clan mostly because she seems to be to most interesting to draw ill base her of this image Re: I can def. do the character talk page template -- I already had set it up anyway when I made them orginally just in case we added PC or like, PW later on. But what do you mean by a template that links to the warriors' wiki? I've never done interwiki templates, although I'm sure I can try Hazlepaw (A) ok so this is hazelpaw aprentice give me feed back on my talk page LLeafy Gren (talk) 21:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ps: how do i change my siggie is this shading placement ok redtuft ive done redtuft out of boredem lel Okay! Gonna read it -- 21:13, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Spottedleaf's Love (Go ahead and put this in the praise) This story was sadder than I was expecting, but I do love the heartbreak Spottedleaf goes through, and how she has to choose between the love of her life and StarClan. I love how through thick and thin, she protects Fireheart at the risk of her place in StarClan. Keep it up Stealth! Hey BTW can you add the praise for my books? Foxey commented on all of them but there's noting on this wiki. Birthday Hi. I noticed that in 5 days from now (probably 3 days from now in australia) this wiki will have it's first birthday. To be exact that is on september 14th. I thought we should have a special surprise for the rest of the wiki or just some type of celebration. Let me know what you think. But we better hurry up. It's only 3-5 days! *~CinderStripe talk:GgC1ND3R_STR1P3 IsHere!~*